


achingly perfect

by enablelove



Series: Pure Husbands [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, body image issues, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick shows David how he sees him.





	achingly perfect

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There are some body image issues. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> I'll link the article that inspired this at the end of the series. Essentially this is a series of fics of my OTP's being super cute and adorable. This will range in pairings, I'm betting, so just read carefully!

David’s 40th birthday dawns bright and beautiful, but he just wants to curl further into his pillows to avoid it. He can’t believe he hits 40 today and shudders at the thought. Patrick, who is spooned behind him, tucks him closer to his body and David can’t help but smile. They always take this day off; otherwise his husband would be up already, probably at the store or at the café picking up his tea. 

Patrick places a soft kiss on his neck and another one behind his ear and David’s toes curl at the soft gesture. He can’t believe they’ve been married almost four years yet he still feels like he’s going to swoon at the smallest things. 

David honestly hopes that feeling never goes away. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” Patrick whispers.

“Happy anniversary, honey,” David replies and feels Patrick squeeze him a little. He turns in his arms and pecks him on the cheek before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth before getting the day’s festivities on the road. 

He looks mutinously at the scale in the bathroom, taking care of his bladder and brushing his teeth before turning back to the scale. David huffs irritably, but walks towards it like he’s walking off the plank.

David’s not quite sure what happened in the past month, but his metabolism finally seems to have caught up to him and the numbers have been inching higher than they’ve ever been. He’s tried to be a healthier eater and watched his portion sizes, but he loves food. His sweaters have been fitting tighter than he’d like, too.

Patrick, the angel, rolls his eyes when David starts to complain and kisses him quiet, or on one memorable occasion tied him up and gagged him before kissing every inch of David, front and back, and whispered tender words of praise over his body. David was a crying shaking mess before the night was up. 

David can’t help but feel anxiety build as he gets closer to the scale. He was obsessively checking every hour last week and then didn’t look at all since Patrick started to eye him worriedly. He hates that look he brings to his husbands face. It’s been a week though, and he’s been especially good so he could save some calories for today’s cheat day. 

He takes in a deep breath and stares up at the ceiling before slowly letting it whoosh out, and then steps on to the scale.

David looks down at the scale and is surprised to see that instead of the usual numbers, there are words instead. His eyes have still maintained their vision, thankfully he’s not getting that old, and reads _foxy, gorgeous, ravishing, luscious_.

“A number can’t represent how you look to me, so I replaced them with how I see you all the time, David.” Patrick’s voice comes behind him, strong and sure, almost startling David into toppling off the scale from surprise. 

David looks hard at the words, torn. On one hand, he really wants to know the number to see if he succeeded all week, but on the other, David is so in love with his husband for this. He steps off the scale and turns to see Patrick leaning his shoulder against the door jamb with arms and legs crossed, just looking at him with so much pure love. David takes a mental picture of his handsome husband looking so wonderful in this moment. 

David has moments where he doesn’t feel worthy of how much Patrick loves him, but he’s selfishly going to hoard every second he gets and hopefully wishes that he gets it for a lifetime.

He walks to Patrick and puts his arms over his shoulders and Patrick’s hands automatically sit at David’s waist, a dance they’ve perfected after being together this long.

“You’re an idiot,” David says, the corners of him mouth tugging up into a grin.

Patrick shrugs, unrepentant.

“I’m _your_ idiot. And I’m being completely honest, you get more beautiful to me every single day and I wish you could see that.”__

_ _David has to look down at that, unable to meet Patrick’s earnest expression. Patrick steps in closer, essentially pulling David into a hug, and kisses David’s neck, jaw, and cheek before nudging his face up with his nose for a soft, achingly perfect, kiss. _ _

_ _David knows he still has a ways to go before he’s ready to be complimented so easily, even if he’s gotten better since they started this, but he also knows he hit the damn lottery to find someone who is more than willing to make him believe it._ _


End file.
